With out a Dad
by TwirlWriter
Summary: Ok this is a sad short story that I wrote to express my feelings. Its about Chloe and has a hint of Chlex in it.


This is really short but I needed to write it.....they say write what you know........well sadly I know what its like to lose your dad at 16....my dad passed away on Feb.6 03 one day after my 16 b-day........by writing this story I feel better.......and I had to make it Chlex........it fit. I dedicate this story to my friends Tina-who was there for me just to sit and let me talk or not talk. To Kate who lets me vent about every and anything. And to Brain who after my father's death has been able to make me laugh and understands. And to every one at NS every one has been kind I can't thank you enough.  
  
"I'm sorry but your father has passed away"  
  
I stand there stunned. My mind freezes.....all I can do is nod my head numbly. I get threw the paper work without really thinking. I drive home.....alone. I walk in to my house...not even an hour ago did I think I would be coming home without my dad. I go up to my room and lay on my bed...the tears just come.....I cry I cry that life isn't fair I cry for the life I will never have back.....I cry for my daddy.......my heart knows what my mind doesn't........my daddy is gone.  
  
I wake up by the sun shinning into my room.....I slowly wake up and look down at my self....for a moment I don't know why I'm still in my clothes...then it hits all over again.......in less than 24 hours my life had changed.  
  
I make phone calls to the right people......my voice is hollow.....I say the same thing to every one...."I afraid that I have some horrible news My father had a heart attack in the kitchen last night and died.:" I get pity from those I know some I don't know....its all a blur. My aunt comes and tells me every thing will be all right.....she takes care of the funeral things.....  
  
The day of the visitation......I have to go shopping......the entire time the only thought that I have is 'I'm shopping for clothes for my dad's funeral.' The visitation was one of the hardest things I have ever had to go threw......standing there while everyone asked me if I was OK........I wanted to scream at them "What kind of question is that! My dad is gone and is never coming back.....how could I be OK!" My friends try and comfort me but I can't listen..........they don't understand.  
  
The funeral was nice, as nice as a funeral can be............I still don't want to believe it I'm a 16 year old teenage girl with out a dad......he won't be there to see me go to college or give me away at my wedding or see his grand kids.............I feel so alone no one understands.........I stand here looking at my fathers grave......every one else has gone.........or thats what I thought  
  
"I'm not going to ask you if your OK. I know your sick of it you probably feel like screaming at the people who ask you that" a voice behind me says......I turn around to see Lex Luther standing behind me......he comes up beside me and takes my hand in his  
  
"I can't stand it.....no one under.."  
  
"Stands. Your right they don't they morn for a brief time and then go on......but you are the one who has to live day by day with out the person who loved you more than anything" He says squeezing my hand  
  
"I feel so alone." I tell him  
  
"Your not, I understand you feel like you can't go on....that you'll never be happy again.......and you won't ever fully get over your loss. But it does get easier. You'll be able to wake up and not think about how alone you are......it will always be there with you the pain....but it will become less painful." I look at him after he says this..... I look into his eyes and I know he is telling the truth  
  
"Thank you" its all I can say  
  
"Its not a problem it will never be a problem....come on we can go to manor.......we can talk about anything or nothing." he says pulling me with him towards his car still holding hands  
  
"Okay" and I give him a small smile......all of a sudden I don't feel so alone. Someone understands....I will get threw this.......and I won't ever be completely alone......and I am comforted my that thought.  
  
Five years later  
  
I stand in front of my fathers grave like I have so many times be fore........fives years ago on this day my dad died.........some much has happened sicne then.  
  
"Hi daddy, I'm sorry for comeing much anymore....things have changed.....I finished school early I'm now a Journalist." I smile not matter what I love saying that out loud. I place the lilys on the grave.  
  
"I have some great news! I'm getting married! I know I can't beleive it! Hes wonderful and I know you'd like him cause you did a few years ago. In less than a week I will be Mrs. Chloe Sulliven Luthor" Chloe smiled agian five years ago she thought her life had ended.......but a her it was just beganing. She had to go one with out her dad but she knew he would of wanted her too. It was hard to believe that out of something so crushing somthing so wonderful could happen. 


End file.
